Believe
by GalaMD
Summary: Ella querría creer... sp 4x13. DonnaPOV. Pseudo crossover con X-Files


**Disclaimer:** "Doctor Who" es ahora mismo de superMoff (WE'LL HAVE OUR REVENGE RUSTY!!) y la BBC, pero nuestra Donna e imagino que todo el mini universo que la rodea en Chiswick es propiedad intelectual del ex boss ¬¬. Y la otra serie que pretendo homenajear es spoiler-spoiler XD pero creo que todos conocemos el nombre de su flamante padre, y no requiere presentación. Como comprobarán, entre tanta gente, poca tajada podría sacar yo XD

**Rating:** K.

**Género:** Cross-overy…something xD No me atrevo siquiera a etiquetarlo de comedia ni tampoco de drama, porque no llega a esos niveles. Ha sido sólo una pieza para pasar el rato, ante la nostalgia por un lado y la emocionada impaciencia por el otro :P

**Summary: **Ella querría creer...

_Para todos aquellos que confían en que la Verdad…sigue en la cabeza de CC xD _

_En especial se lo dedico a la x-fila whoviana de mi flist: snapeislove!. _

_The days are bright and filled with pain  
Enclose me in your gentle rain  
The time we ran was too insane  
We'll meet again; we'll meet again_

_Oh, tell me where your freedom lies  
The streets are fields that never die  
Deliver me from reasons why  
You'd rather die; I'd rather fly_

_The crystal ship is being filled  
A thousand girls, a thousand thrills  
A million ways to spend your time  
When we get back, I'll drop a line_

**X (with Ray Manzarek)--Crystal Ship (Fight the Future OST)**

* * *

**Believe. You shall walk in the dust**

Donna Noble no fue nunca la hija modélica de la televisión de los noventa. Demasiado ocupada en quitarse la permanente leonina y esconder los calentadores fucsias imitación de Cindy Lauper de su salvaje fase de rebelión, cuando escapaba a hurtadillas a cualquier guateque discotequero y el abuelo le guiñaba el ojo, sabedor y divertido, pero pidiéndole prudencia sin palabras.

Sí, había estado con las manos llenas mientras trataba de hacerse hueco a empujones y gritos en la vida adulta, escalando y resbalando, dándose de bruces contra la realidad del hosco Londres en que le había tocado vivir, trabajar, formar una familia y probablemente morir.

Cuando estaba en casa (en la casa de sus padres), que era casi siempre (porque en aquella década había entrado y salido de pisos alquilados apenas un par de veces), hallaba más placer en pintarse las uñas y ojear el último catálogo de H&M que en tolerar la histeria e irascibilidad de su madre o sus comentarios sobre cómo era mayor de edad e iba siendo hora de abandonar el nido familiar, encontrar un hombre y valerse por sí misma (en ese orden). Su padre, el buen hombre, la había mirado tantas veces por encima de las gafas, vocalizando exageradamente que mantuviera la boquita cerrada y lo dejara pasar. Siempre lo había hecho. Dejarlo pasar. Y entonces, cuando su madre agotaba el sermón, él la recompensaba con una sonrisa ancha de afable orgullo paterno.

Pero todo había cambiado desde aquellos años. Y no se refería al cambio gradual de las modas, los estilos de vida o las ambiciones de las personas. De hecho, quizás su vida parecía desde fuera la misma patética miseria que entonces, con alguna arruga de más y sin papá, pero hasta ella percibía el aura de cambio que imbuía su poco cambiante hogar.

Por eso, en honor a la renovada relación con su madre, había accedido, espontáneamente, a compartir aquella Noche de Sofá con las dos personas más importantes que le quedaban en la vida. Asandwichada entre ellos y aunque la iniciativa implicara tragarse sus principios sobre gustos televisivos.

Daban un maratón de la _uy-casi_ difunta Expediente X. Resucitada por el dólar, la poco sutil nostalgia americana y la ansiosa desesperación de fans como el Abuelo. Hubiera apostado el dinero que tenían en la lata de galletas Digestive de la cocina (para lotería) a que había participado en algún movimiento internáutico (ni sabía las horas que pasaba enganchado al ordenador; casi tantas como al dichoso telescopio, pese al frío y la nieve) para traer de vuelta el programa.

Hombrecillos verdes, conspiranoia por los cuatro costados, desde líos familiares hasta la Casa Blanca, con el Pentágono y agentes secretos de dios sabe qué agencia interfiriendo…

Y unos protagonistas frustrantes que parecían más empeñados en no mostrar cómo se ponían el uno al otro que en perseguir marcianos, cuando todos a su alrededor tenían ya montada una porra sobre dónde echarían el primer polvo de estrellas…

Donna rodó los ojos al escuchar al Abuelo tarareando la archifamosa sintonía y a su madre haciéndole los coros de "_taninoninonis_".

Odiaba los revivals.

Si odiaba algo más que los revivals era la ciencia ficción.

Por qué se empecinaba la gente en rememorar el pasado, como si cualquier otro tiempo anterior no hubiera sido igual de vacío, rellenado por pura angustia existencialista con Paul O'Grady, mundanales "Grandes" Hermanos y las aventuras imposibles, irreales, inexistentes de dos individuos que sólo existían porque a algún californiano le había golpeado la tabla de surf en el área creativa de su cabeza.

Y, sin embargo, había una fuerza magnética que tiraba del hilo de esperanza e ilusión, enterrado en la profundidad de su alma y, a rastras, redirigió su atención hacia la acción que se desarrollaba en la pantalla.

Si tenía que sufrir horas ininterrumpidas de ciencia ficción, al menos lo haría con el estómago lleno de palomitas. Se adueñó del bol y se llevó un puñado a la boca.

La mayoría pasaron el nudo en la garganta, y la última quedó atascada.

El ruido entrecortado del aire al escapar bruscamente de sus pulmones debió hacer demasiado ruido, sobre la banda sonora electrónica y las hélices de un helicóptero.

− ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y la mirada clara de Donna se hallaba trabada con alfileres invisibles en la imagen del televisor. Flashes y la luz azul eléctrico de la nave espacial reflejada en sus pupilas dilatadas.

Preocupados, su madre y abuelo se aproximaron más a ella. Tocaron su brazo, reticentes a sacarla de forma demasiado brusca del trance en que se había sumido.

La agente pelirroja corría en las instalaciones de acceso restringido en las que se habían introducido clandestinamente. Corría a metros de la mano del otro agente, que había aferrado con fiereza minutos antes.

Compañeros. _Compañeros en el crimen._ Pillados con las manos en la masa.

Él era alto (pero no suficiente), apuesto (quizás más) y de espaldas anchas y fuertes (demasiado). Pero corría como el rayo, gritaba sin asfixiarse en la carrera el nombre de la mujer como si le fuera la (s) vida (s) en ello.

Suponía que era el nombre, porque apenas se le escuchaba ninguna vocal reconocible. Y no por culpa del viento en contra que arrastraba sus palabras.

Tampoco es que tartamudeara. No. No era _D-d-dana_. Pero bien podría haber sido D_on_na, por lo que su acento yanki permitía descifrar.

Era un bombón pero tenía lengua de trapo. Nunca había visto esa serie más de cinco minutos seguidos, y la extrañaba e inquietaba la confusa sensación de que las cosas en ella no eran como debían ser. Porque él debía hablar con más suelta naturalidad, mascullar menos, chillar como una niña, subiendo dos octavas el tono, al escandalizarse. Explicar las cosas a mayor velocidad, como la de los cometas en el espacio exterior o la de sus largas piernas huyendo del peligro, marcando el tempo de los segundos que volaban a su alrededor.

Los reflejos cobrizos del cabello de la mujer _(teñido. Seguro. Y de peluquería)_ rasgaban la noche en aquel maizal y lanzaban destellos cuando alguno de los focos que intentaban darles caza desde las alturas se atrevía a posarse sobre ellos.

Abejas desaparecían y reaparecían en los momentos menos idóneos. Y no porque volvieran a casa como ET, precisamente. Porque habían sido creadas allí, en el cautiverio de granjas terrestres y el control de apicultores e ingenieros genéticos.

Volantazos a la derecha. No. A izquierda. Izquierda…siempre izquierda.

Villanos a la derecha e izquierda (siempre alguno, aguardando entre sombras). Inefables y sin demasiadas ganas de jubilarse o morder las balas.

Escenas que tocaban como un arco la fibra intangible de familiaridad en el tapiz reconfigurado de su destino, hurgando, excavando.

_Quería creer…_

Donna Noble querría creer con todas sus fuerzas en la posibilidad de mundos exóticos en rincones de galaxias perdidas, en que realmente el ser humano ha contactado alguna vez. Que ese Titanic frenando justo antes de estrellarse contra Buckingham Palace no fue una maniobra publicitaria de James Cameron para relanzar la versión élite-deluxe-ultradefinitiva del dvd. La amenaza sería terrible, si hombrecillos grises, verdes o amarillos estuvieran tratando de colonizarlos constantemente. Si lo que había leído sobre los pobres desgraciados en Canary Wharf o la estrella que había sobrevolado Londres en la Navidad de la mayor cogorza de su vida era mínimamente cierto y The Sun no trataba de quedarse con el populacho una vez más.

Todo ese espacio que conocer. Esas gentes de las que aprender. A las que enseñar las cosas maravillosas (aunque fueran primitivas) que el pequeño _homo sapiens_ era capaz de realizar con fuerza de voluntad y el sudor de su frente.

Y al mismo tiempo…tener esa fe volátil dolería. Porque confirmaría la inaccesibilidad al sueño que se escapa de entre los dedos, como jirones de niebla atravesados por a luz del sol en primavera.

_¡Confía en mí!_ la apremiaba una Voz que no era la suya pero casi, desde lo hondo del agujero negro de su memoria. El eco de risas y llanto, o el sabor de cenizas y azufre en el aire.

_Lo que quiera que sea que te hayan hecho, lo revertiré. _

Menó la cabeza incrédula de las promesas y desfallecida. Mulder parecía de acuerdo,y justo en ese momento pedía a la cámara que _no confiara en nadie_.

Así todo, sentía que merecía la pena creer. Que estaba a salvo haciéndolo. Porque ya había pasado por aquella transición antes. Lo sabía en su corazón, y no con la devoción o inercia con que se pueda creer en un Dios, ballenas blancas o en los marcianos, sino con la vehemencia del científico en sus leyes inamovibles.

_Ya había caminado sobre el polvo. Con el universo encerrado en un frágil corazón que latía desbocado y cautivado en el centro de pecho._

El incómodo _déjà vu_ era una comezón irritable en la superficie de su subconsciente. Y algo en las profundidades, algo poderoso, electrizante y dorado como el sol naciente al comienzo del Big Bang, respondía a esa llamada, pugnando por liberarse. Implosionar y expandirse, crecer e iluminarla con recuerdos que eran, aun ignorándolo, lo más preciado que poseía en su minúscula existencia humana.

− ¿Mulder al final era extraterrestre? − atinó a preguntar, cuando recuperó el habla, volviéndose al experto en memorabilia.

Carraspeó, en espera de respuesta. El parpadeo le sirvió para aliviar la tensión de los ojos y evaporar la humedad que los había empañado sin motivo. Cogió otra palomita y la sal alivió el regusto amargo de melancolía en el paladar.

− Creo que la cosa quedó en que era…medio híbrido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? − por un momento el viejo corazón de Wilf se había disparado y había podido sentir las uñas de Sylvia enterrándosele en el brazo. Puro terror, instinto maternal de leona emergiendo por fin, y suplicando con mirada titilante que tuviera cuidado al escoger las palabras.

− Porque no podía serlo. Ningún marciano llevaría esas patillas… Además. Fíjate cómo abandona a la pobre Scully por sus ex a la mínima oportunidad… ¿Y ella? Teniendo que criar a un hijo sola porque el otro se va de marcha con sus colegas del espacio… menuda gracia. Tanta tensión sexual, un hijo y punto.

Como tras la tormenta, las nubes se disiparon del horizonte y el volcán dentro de Donna se desperezó tan sólo para seguir dormitando, dejándole el mando de sí misma a su legítima dueña.

A la media hora se aburrió de conservar apariencias y, tras criticar norte y sur del arco mitológico de Chris Carter, escudándose en una incipiente migraña, se despidió con besos de buenas noches.

Al verla salir por la puerta, despreocupada, su Donna de siempre, Wilf suspiró.

Un suspiro melodramático que Sylvia encajó con una sonrisa triste. Porque ambos sabían que su hija nunca llegó a saber la verdad. Que, al final y con todo, a Dana Scully las estrellas le devolvieron a Mulder.

* * *

_For a second of your life  
Tell me that it's true  
Waiting for a sign  
It's all I want of you  
Your heart hides a secret  
A promise of what is  
Of something more than this_

**More than this – The Cure**** (FTF OST)**

_its just no good anymore since you went away  
now I spend my time just making up rhymes of yesterday  
one is the loneliest number_

**One- Filter**** (FTF OST)**


End file.
